stop calling
by Melodygrant
Summary: Andrellie. Drellie. Mew. whatever you want to call them, they are hella cute.
1. Chapter 1

Short one shot. It is based on the sneak peek, but it's not word for word. Hope you enjoy. x

He rushes behind her through the hallway, flashing smiles here and there to the people walking by.

"Mellie, Slow down." He does a really quick jog to get in front of her.

"You've been ignoring my calls."

"Stop calling." She moves quickly and starts walking really again. _Damn this woman._

"You want me to walk by you everyday and pretend nothing happened? Is that what you want?"

"That is what must happen, yes."

"Damn it Mellie! You deserve something real. Someone who is just not playing the part of the man who loves you. Someone that actually does." _Oh. Did he just?Did he just say he loved her?_

"Andrew...can we please talk about this somewhere else?" She walked into the nearby conference room. She was shocked. She loved their time together and they Definitely had feelings for each other but _he loves her._ _Loves her_.

She entered the room and watched as he locked the door behind him. Neither said anything for a while.

"Mellie..."

"He called me his wife and not In that "_yeah I'm stuck with her for a long time_" way he usually does. What happened last week was a reminder that I am _his wife_ and I have my duties as his wife and as First Lady and it seems like I had forgotten."

"Mellie..."

"I'm not naive Andrew. I know where I stand with Fitz and I don't have high hopes for our marriage but we are married. I fooled myself into letting "us" happen because..."

"Why did you let us happen?"

"Because you are everything I've wanted him to be for the last 20 years. You care, you love, and you make me feel like a woman again, like I am alive, and I turned into a love struck teenager and allowed all this to happen. You're the Vice President. I'm the First Lady. We can't happen."

"Why not? He gets to sleep with whomever he wants and you get to smile and advance his career? Just because you end this doesn't mean he'll end it with Olivia. Why are you so hell bent on ruining the only thing that has made you happy in a while?" He walked up to grab her waist. "And don't you dare say you're not happy with us. I can tell. Every smile. Every laugh. Every look. Every kiss. Every touch. Every moan. I can tell. So why won't you let yourself be happy?" She caressed his face.

"Andrew, I can't afford to put myself first. Between Fitz' affair and now my affair my family is completely destroyed and I know it doesn't seem like it but we both love our kids very much and I will not hurt them Anymore. I can't. What Karen saw down there, that can never happen again and I'll make sure of it. If that means putting us on hold then that's what I'll do. I'm not asking you to wait for me. I'm not asking you to wait four years for me, but I hope you're there in the end." She didn't kiss him. He wished she did.

"Mellie, I waited 15 years for you, another four won't be hard." He brought her in for a hug. "Of course, during those 15 years I didn't have to see you everyday but I never had this kind of hope during those 15 years either. I'll be here."

She kissed him this time. Not frantically and passionately like they're used to. He cradled her head in his hands and savored what might be one of their last kisses for a while.

He realized she had completely dismissed his confession earlier but he didn't want to push her. He let it go because he has a lifetime to make her love him.

thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

*5 years later* This was meant to be a one shot, but I didn't see any harm in continuing it by someone's request. x

Fitz had unoffically won. It was clear to everybody. Olivia was gone. It was basically everything Mellie had wanted. Andrew wasn't the jealous type but he did get jealous over little things when it came to Mellie. He was the one who ended it and he knew he had no right to complain but it just bothered him.

He approached Mellie in the meeting room. The meeting wouldn't start for another 30 minutes and he knew she liked to go early. He sat right next to her, instead of across like he's used to.

"Hey." He looked at her profile.

She looked up from the paper she was reading. "Hey." She was upset with him. That was clear.

"Can you take a break and talk to me?"

She let out a sigh. "I could do that. But really Andrew, you've made your choice and now it's too late."

"I had to. If I didn't I wouldn't be the type of man that someone like you would be interested in. Like Olivia said you like to run with the top dogs."

Mellie closed the folder.

"You took advice from Olivia Pope? Relationship advice? That's rich." She scoffed.

"It wasn't advice. I'm well aware of the level of hypocrisy in all this. What I'm trying to say is, she's right." He looked at her. She was hurt and he could tell. "You wouldn't be interested in me if I was a nobody and I don't want to be a nobody, not just for you but for me. I don't know anything else. This political world is my life as it is yours. I would never make you choose. You've fought so hard, given up so much and I would never ask you to throw all that away for me." He inched closer to her. "I love you Mellie. You hear me? I love you and if I have to let you go..."

She didn't let him finished. She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. He inched closer to reach her waist. Without separating their lips, Mellie made her way onto his lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck

She finally let go of him and placed her forehead on his. "Thank you." She spoke softly.

He let out a heavy breath. "For what?" He placed his hand on one of her thighs.

"For not pushing, for understanding, for not making me choose. Thank you."

She kissed him softly once again and hugged his head to her chest.

"What are we going to do?" It didn't escape him that she didn't respond to his love confession once again but he didn't push her on the subject. "I mean, we can't keep doing whatever we were doing. We were terrible at hiding this." They laughed.

"I don't know." He hugged her waist even tighter. "We'll figure out something."

They had forgotten about the meeting so when Cyrus and Fitz walked in the room Mellie jumped out of Andrew's lap like lightning. "I didn't hear y'all coming in." She fixed her hair.

Fitz looked upset but Cyrus smiled at her.

"That's okay, I'm glad it was us and not someone else." Cyrus remarked.

Fitz walked to his seat and threw the envelope of papers he was carrying angrily onto the table. "Let's get started."

Cyrus spoke. "Half the board is not here yet..."

"I said, let's get started!" He practically yelled.

Cyrus took a seat next to Mellie and stared at Fitz. "Whatever you say Mr. President."

The meeting went by smoothly and everyone but Andrew and Fitz left. Fitz closed the door as Mellie left.

"Andrew." He stated.

"Can I help you with anything?" They were like brothers and for the sake of that brotherhood he had kept his distance from Mellie but enough was enough. He had fifteen years to treasure her and he didn't.

"Actually you can." He looked him right in the face. "You can help me by staying away from my wife."

"Oh so now, she's your wife? I will stay away from her, when she requests that."

"She doesn't love you." He spoke very matter-of-factly.

"I love her enough for the both of us. She's comfortable with me. She tells me things that you wouldn't even begin to understand. I'm her friend, and she might not love me, but I will spend the rest of my life loving her. I'm here to serve my country and I will do a damn good job at it too, but don't think that I will let you take her away from me." He took a deep breath. "You know, if you loved her and treated her like she is meant to be treated, I would be more inclined to back off because I do respect the sanctity of marriage, but all you do is hurt her. You don't deserve her love." He walked towards the door. "Oh and next time you have a problem with me don't send Olivia to threaten me. Glass houses, Mr. President. Glass houses." He left and slammed the door behind him.

Mellie frantically waited outside the door. Smiling here and there to the people walking by. Once Andrew left, she followed him.

"What happened?" she checked his face to make sure they weren't in another fight.

"We talked." He said simply.

"You talked?" About what?" He was being very vague and she hated that. "Andrew Nichols, what did you talk about?" she demanded an answer.

He looked at her seductively. She was really cute when she got upset. "You're nose did that wrinkle thing. It's unbelievably cute." He avoided the question.

"Fine." She pouted and tried to walk away. He grabbed her arms and pulled into an empty meeting room. He remembered to lock the door this time. He cornered her and pulled her into him. "We talked about you. That's it." He smirked.

"Why did you have to pull me into a room to tell me that?" she tried to be annoyed at him.

"Oh no, I didn't pull you in here to tell you that. I pulled you in here for this." He placed one of his hands on the wall and connected her lips to his. Meanwhile, one of his hands cupped one of her breasts. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked on it very hard. She gasped.

"Andrew, that will leave a mark." She scolded him.

"Good.' He smirked.

"Are you claiming your territory?" she asked in disbelief.

He didn't answer her. He continued up her neck, with one hand slowly moving up her thigh.

"Andrew." She began but stopped to let out a moan when his finger found the inside of her thighs.

"You were saying?"

"This is so childish." She lost train of thoughts when his other hand moved inside her bra. "Oh! Never mind!" she stopped talking and guided his hand up her thigh.

"If you're going to claim you territory, claim it well." She bit his lips, and moved to his neck where she left a mark of her own. She softly bit one of his ears and whispered, "Take me Andrew. Take me right here on this cold hard floor. Claim me. Make love to me right now." He didn't skip a beat, and did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratings have changed for this chapter. Thanks to my co-writer for this chapter, the amazing "QueenMellieGrant", this story is officially M-rated. She did an amazing job writing the M-rated portion of this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it. (Check out her story "New Beginnings". It's perfect.) x

Mellie walked up to Fitz and kissed him. Full on. After a few minutes she let him go and let out a big sigh.

"Fitz, I want a divorce." She stated.

He looked stunned. "What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No. For the first time in a long time, I'm levelheaded. I know what I want and it's not you. It's Andrew. I want a divorce." She walked over to the desk and leaned on the edge of it.

He was furious. "What the hell was that kiss for?"

"I was trying to see if I felt anything towards you. For me it was always the way you kissed me. That's when my feelings for you were at their highest." She thought about it for a while. "I feel nothing. Deep down, I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore."

He couldn't believe his ears. "We're at the beginning of my second term. We can't get divorced. Do you know how bad that looks?"

"I understand. I know we can't get divorced now. I'm not naive Fitz. What I mean is, I'm not your wife anymore, well I haven't been for a while now, but now I get it. I'll play the role, but I'm not your wife anymore. As soon as your term is over we will get divorced and when Andrew stands by me, you will stand by the both of us in whatever we decide politically speaking. I have been by your side for decades and I will continue to support you as the president of the United States, and when I choose to advance my career, hopefully you'll return the favor."

Fitz paced up and down. He was speechless. He never expected to lose Mellie. He always thought he would have her. He turned around to face her.

"What if I say no?"

"I'm not really asking you. I'm simply letting you know out of courtesy."

"Does this mean you'll stop seeing Andrew while I'm still president?"

"This means Andrew and I are not your concern. What we do and don't do is our business. To answer your question, it means I will handle myself discreetly. I will not flaunt Andrew in your presence or in this house, but I will not stop seeing him for you."

"And if someone finds out?"

"They won't." She walked towards the door. "I have a meeting." She shut the door behind her.

*three days later*

Mellie and Andrew had been careful. They met in low-key hotels and sometimes, even Andrew's apartment.

Hey." Mellie said entering the apartment. She dropped her purse by the table on the door and and made her way over to the couch where Andrew was sitting. He was still in his suit but his tie was loose around his neck and he didn't have on his suit jacket. _'God, he looks hot_.' Mellie thought.

Before she could sit down Andrew pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Cupping her ample ass in his hands he leaned in to kiss her. "I've missed you." He said pecking her lips. She giggled and blushed.

"We were just in a meeting together baby." Mellie replied as she ran her hands through his hair and kissed his nose. "Speaking of, have I mentioned that you are so sexy when you're talking politics. It really turns me on." She said seductively.

A mischievous grin appeared on Andrew's face. "Oh really?" He asks snaking his hands up Mellie's dress and pulling at her lace panties. Mellie hears the delicate fabric ripping underneath her and try's to stop him before they rip completely but its too late. He's already throwing the flimsy material into the floor.

"Andrew this is the fourth pair of panties you've ripped; those were my favorite ones too." She scolded. Andrew paid her no mind. He dipped one finger inside her and she drew in a sharp breath.

"You like it there?" He asks her. "Or there?" He asks pushing his finger deeper into her core and slightly to the left.

Mellie wants to reply but the words are stuck in her throat. All she can do is gasp. "Mellie" he calls as he wiggles his finger.

"Both. I like both." She replies breathlessly as she runs her hands through his hair and kisses him deeply. Andrew uses his other finger to tease her while moving the finger that's already inside of her in and out. She moans in his mouth and bucks her hips. Andrew suddenly stops and pulls his fingers away from her now soaking wet core and she whines. She hates to be teased. He pushes her off of his lap and she falls back on the couch. She starts pouting until she sees him get on his knees in between her legs. A smile spreads across her face. She loves when he does this. Andrew grips her thighs and pulls her to the end of the couch. She's completely exposed to him and he stares at it hungrily. He can't believe how wet it is. It's glistening in the dimly lit room. He moves his face closer to it and all Mellie can feel is his hot breath on her. She moistens even more. She begins to buck her hips as a silent plea for him to put her out of her misery. He smiles at her eagerness. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer he dips his head between her thighs and runs his tongue over her glorious womanhood. She shudders. Andrew buries his head deep into her wetness and begins to feast like he hasn't eaten in months.

That familiar feeling starts to wash over Mellie. She can feel it building her in the pit of her belly. Her whole body starts to tingle.

"AnnnnnDrew." She whines quietly trying to push his head away, but he only grips her arms tighter and buries his face deeper into her wetness. He moans loudly and the vibrations from his moans only add to the pleasure Mellie is feeling. It's coming stronger now. She feels that familiar sensation and her body begins to convulse. She wraps her legs around Andrew's neck as she shakes.

Andrew chuckles lightly and does his best to remove her legs from the chokehold they have on his neck. He gets up off of the floor and hovers over Mellie. His face is glistening with her juices.

"You wanna taste yourself?" He asks. She nods weakly. He leans down to kiss her. As their tongues dance Mellie tastes the unfamiliar tang on his tongue and smiles. "

You taste incredible." Andrew says breaking the kiss. "You're over dressed Mr. Nichols." Mellie says. Taking a hint Andrew begins to take off his clothes. When his boxers dropped to reveal is his little friend Mellie grinned wickedly. Pulling him down on the couch she got up and straddled him. Andrew pulled her dress over her head and unsnapped her bra. Now they were both completely nude.

"Can I ride?" She asks as she sucks on his neck. Andrew nods and kisses her. She reaches between her legs and grabs ahold of him and expertly slides him inside herself. They both let out a sharp gasp. She wraps her arms around his and begins to move her hips. Andrew puts his hands on her waist and guides her into a steady pace. He leans down and pulls one of her breasts into his mouth gently sucking on her nipple. She loves that. She puts her hand on his head to hold him in place. She picks up her pace moving faster and faster loving the sensation he's giving her. Andrew feels her tensing up around him but he doesn't want her to come yet. He was just getting started. He flips her over so that she's on all fours and enters her from behind. She cries out in pleasure and grips the he couch. Andrew grabs a handful of her hair and pulls not roughly but hard enough to make her look back at him. They stare into each other's eyes with nothing but the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together and it's one of the most erotic moments that both of them has ever had. Andrew feels her tensing up again and decides to switch positions again. This time it's missionary; her favorite. She wraps her legs around him to pull him closer. She wants him to go deeper and he obliges. "Faster." She whispers and he picks up his  
pace. He aims to please. He leans down and sucks on her neck leaving bright red hickey in its place. He feels Mellie tense up around him and she bites down into his shoulder. "Shit Andrew." She whispers as she comes. He's comes right after, letting his seed flow inside her. After Andrew catches his breath he picks up Mellie and carries her into his bedroom where they cuddle up in his bed. Their bed.

"I can't wait for all this sneaking around to be over with." He kissed her palm.

She rubbed his thumb. "Me too." She laid her head on his naked chest.

*A week later *

Cyrus rushes into Mellie's office. He looked upset. Literally, it looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Mellie! I condoned your little fling with Andrew because I seriously thought you deserved some happiness but Mellie you are smarter than this. How could you let yourself get caught?"

Mellie was confused. "What are you talking about?" She reached out for the newspaper he was holding. "_Looks like the Potus isn't the only one with Vice President Nichols under his wing_." She cringed.

"How is this possible? We took all the proper precautions! We were careful."

"Obviously someone suspected something and here you have it! Now we don't even have Olivia pope on our case."

"This makes absolutely no sense." She looked at the picture of her holding Andrew's hand near a hotel nights ago. It looked bad. Real bad. How could they have known? She took a breath. It finally dawned on her.

"Of course! That bastard!" She walked out slamming the door behind her. Leaving Cyrus even more confused.

Cyrus yelled behind her. "Is anyone in this damn administration going to let me know what the hell is going on?" He ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Very short I know but it's summer vacation y'all.

She was furious. How dare he out them to the reporters? How dare he meddle after she asked him not to?

She opened his office door. She looked over towards the two consultants that were in the room. "Can you both give me a minute with the President please? It's an urgent matter. Absolutely cannot wait." She smiled politely. She never lost her composure in public.

The consultants nodded and left. Mellie looked behind her to make sure they shut the door before she began speaking.

Fitz looked at her expectant. He was waiting to see what was so important.

She walked up to him and brought the magazine to his face. "What the hell is this Fitz?"

Fitz read the title and examined the picture. "That's you not being careful. That's you whoring around with MY Vice President. That's what that is Mellie."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe he used the word whore. Before she fully understood what she was doing she found her palm on his face. It hurt; she could tell by the way he flinched.

"No. That was you being Fitz. You couldn't just leave it alone could you? You're selfish. You have had someone by your side for years now and I've been here. Watching, hurting and swallowing my pride and now that I found someone you can't stand it. Do you really hate seeing me happy? Are you really that selfish? You don't love me, so why is it so hard to let someone else love me? Huh? Why?"

"Because he's not your husband. I'm your husband. You're suppose to be loyal to me. Do you know how stupid I look when people know you're sleeping with Andrew right under my nose? Do you know how humiliating that is?"

She was in shock at his hypocrisy. "Do I know? Do I know?" She shook her head. "You know what? I'm done. You made this mess so you clean it up. Tell the press you sent Andrew and I to do administrative work together. Tell them you were well aware of where I was that night and that you trust Andrew and I. Stop this from becoming another scandal because that is the last thing you need." She slammed down the newspaper &amp; walked out.

Olivia lay her head on Fitz' chest. She smiled into his chest.

Fitz kissed the top of her head. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I have to clean up that Andrew and Mellie mess but with a few remarks from you, it should be all set. Other than that I'm fine." She got up to get dressed.

"Come on Liv, stay a little longer." He now noticed something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just. Why would you go through all that trouble to make them break up? Another sex scandal would only hurt your administration…"

He knew where she was getting. "I don't want her back. It's just...I don't want her with him. She could be with anybody but she chose him just to spite me."

"I don't think either of them are trying to hurt you. You're trying to hurt them because deep down you still love your wife. Maybe you're not in love with her but in your mind she's yours."

"Liv..."

"It's okay." She put on her jacket. "I'm leaving." He hadn't denied her accusations.

Andrew looked at the clock. Mellie was suppose to be there 30 minutes ago. He knew she was stressed so he prayed that nothing happened to her on her way. He stopped pacing up and down when he heard the knock.

He opened it to find Mellie looking straight at him. She didn't come in.

He reached out to take her hand and softly pull her in for a hug. "Mellie."

She kicked the door close and tightened her arms around him. "What are we going to do?"

"I was talking to Olivia earlier and she said she handled it. It's going to be okay."

She kept sobbing into his chest. "Mellie. Did you hear me? It's going to be okay. Breathe."

"Andrew... I'm pregnant." She mumbled into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

TADA! It didn't take me forever this time! If you're reading the Mellitz one, I will get to it soon.I'm having huge writer's block with that one. :( so enjoy this. X

She felt him tense up. She let go to examine his face. He seemed to be thinking. Hard.

"Andrew please say something. I have no clue what to do."

He kept his hold on her. He felt a light smack on his arm. "Andrew..."

He snapped out of his daze. "Mellie!" He kissed the top of her head. "What do you think we should name her? I think it's a she." He smiled big.

Mellie looked confused. He was happy. A minute ago he looked like the world was ending and now he looked like he won the lottery.

"Andrew! This is serious." She was flustered.

"I'm serious. Are we going to be one of those couples that mash up their names and make a baby name or one of those that just use a common name? I think we should name her something along the lines of your name, maybe Melanie."

"Andrew..."

Suddenly he paused. He finally realized the truth. "I'm over here choosing baby names and I haven't even stopped to think about the situation at hand." He looked at her. " Mellie…it's…mine right?"

Mellie let go of him simply to have ample room to smack his arm. "of course it's yours. Would I be here if it wasn't?"

He smiled and kissed her. "So what's the problem?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

He understood. "Oh! the whole 'you're first lady thing.' What are we going to do?" He finally caught up to her thoughts.

"We can say its Fitz. That's the only way this is going to work. I have to talk to Fitz. He has to be on board."

"It's going to work too..., seeing how you both just lost a child..."

She didn't speak of Jerry. "We're not going to bring that up. I'm not. The media is but I'm not going to use his death for situational gain." She saw that he was starting to apologize for suggesting it. "It's okay I'm not mad. Any other situation no matter how horrible, I would've tried to swing it someway to benefit the situation; just not this one."

"Of course. We have to tell Olivia too." Ever since Olivia returned from her escape with Jake she had been keeping a low profile. Mellie was well aware she was still seeing Fitz but she didn't even acknowledge her return.

"No, I can do this on my own. This is not an Olivia situation."

Andrew nodded. "I'll be right here for whatever you need."

She took his hand and led him to the couch. "I know." She put her head on his shoulders while he stroked her belly.

"I do like Melanie, but it seems like I'm a factory for boys." She laughed.

He laughed. "Factory. How romantic. Well if it is a boy we could name him Nicholas."

"Nicholas Nichols. You realize how absurd that sounds right?" She stopped talking and realized the baby won't have his last name.

"No Nicholas…Grant. At least that way he would still have my name in there."

"I'm sorry. Nicholas it is." She spoke softly.

"You know what? You name him if it's a boy. But I bet it's a girl so it won't matter."

"I'll name him Nicholas." She took his hand in hers. "Thank you."

"Pregnant." Fitz couldn't believe his ears. " You want me to claim another man's child?"

"Fitz!"

"No! I won't do it!"

Cyrus' mind was running. "At this point it's not an option Fitz! You have to! In a few months she'll be showing and yes she could say it's Andrew's and your presidency could end right there." He rubbed his head. "I won't let this end like this. You three figure out this mess." He took a seat.

Andrew stepped forward. "After all she has sacrificed for you..."

Fitz didn't even let him finish. "You shut up." He sounded like he was a little boy and he knew it but he didn't care. "If you had stopped screwing my wife when Olivia asked you to none of this would be happening."

"You mean when you asked Olivia to do your dirty work for you?"

Mellie was getting upset. "Enough! both of you. You're not solving anything." She took a pause to let them calm themselves. "We'll be making a formal announcement in about a week. You have time to think about it. Think about this long and hard before you throw it all away because of your pride."

Fitz entered their bedroom. It wasn't really theirs anymore. He never slept there but he did miss Mellie. For the majority of his life she had been his best friend. He saw her, still wearing only a robe, standing by the mirror. She had her hand over her belly. She suddenly stopped when she saw his reflection on the mirror.

"Oh. Hey." She turned to face him.

"I just came in here to see if you were ready to tell America about our new bundle of joy." He gave her a blank stare.

She nervously played with her fingers. "Thank you for doing this, even if you're just doing this for the sake of your presidency. I didn't mean for this to happen, but thank you. I don't expect you to raise it or even pretend to be a father to another man's baby."

"I'll treat it like it's one of my own, because it will be yours. I haven't been the best father to my own children but I won't mistreat your child simply because it's his." He looked at the dress that was laid out on the bed and picked it up. "Yellow. It has always been your color. " He looked at her and she was almost tearing up. " Come on, hurry and get ready." He placed the dress in her hand and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not a monster, I'm still the main you loved and married. Our hearts just belong elsewhere. You messed up and I messed up. Let's just take this one day at a time."

He quietly left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Really angsty, apologies. All mistakes are mine, it's late. x

*3 months later*

Karen looked over to her mom who was looking at Teddy's old baby clothes.

"Mom..."  
She redirected her daze. "I'm sorry." She picked up a tiny pair of shoes. "Look how small these are."  
Karen took the shoe from her. "What's wrong with you? I know you're pregnant but this is not you." It wasn't a reproachable remark, the teenager was just surprised.  
Mellie looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
"You seem...happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad. It's just...different."  
"Well, this entire year has been a disaster, so I figured why not welcome joy into my life. This baby, is that joy and I am determined to do a better job this time around." She looked at her daughter. "Look, I messed up with you guys. I haven't been the best mother, but all that's going to change." She hugged Karen. They had their differences, but the love was mutual.

_

Andrew sneaked into the meeting room to meet up with Mellie.  
He immediately kissed her. "How are you feeling?" He lowered himself to see her stomach properly. "Is the baby behaving? Oh! When are we going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"  
"We're not. I want it to be a suprise."  
Andrew frowned. "But how are you going to set up the room and all that baby stuff if you don't know the sex of the baby?"  
"We'll just pick a neutral color like yellow or green. I really want it to be a Suprise."  
He sighed. "Whatever makes you happy but it really doesn't matter, it will be beautiful and loved." He kissed her stomach lightly.  
Mellie let him. She wasn't one to allow people to kiss and/or touch her stomach, but a Andrew was the only exception.  
"I have news for you."  
"Bad news or good news?"  
"Depends. You'll have to go to California for a while. Fitz didn't say why he just asked me to let it know."  
"California? That's across country. Why would he..." He figured it out. "He wants me away from you so he's sending me across the country."  
"Andrew, maybe you're needed and while I will miss you, I want you to be able to do your job." She knew he was right.  
"If you really think I believe..."  
"Shhh," she put placed her finger in his lips. "Do you really want to spend this time talking about Fitz or do you want a proper goodbye?" She grabbed his manhood with the other hand.  
"I ...like your idea better."

Mellie noticed Fitz walking towards the main stairs.  
She quickly walked to catch him before he headed downstairs. "Fitz, can we talk? I have to ask you something and I want you to be 100% honest with me."  
"What is it?"  
"Why did you send Andrew to California?"  
"I thought it would be helpful if he handled our political interests in California since he was recently their governor."  
Mellie nodded. That made sense. "Okay. That's good... I was starting to think that you sent him away ..." She realized how stupid that must sound.  
"I'm not that immature." He looked away. "I mean I'm glad I don't have to see him everyday because it takes so much not to punch the guy every time I see him but I sent him there for work."  
"Fitz!" She chose to ignore the last Part. "I'm glad you're showing up for me. Thank you."  
He simply smiled at her.  
Mellie made it almost halfway down the stairs until she felt a sharp pain down her spine. She ignored it and tried to make her way downstairs but it wouldn't stop. Her head started spinning and she lost her balance.

_

She woke up in a hospital bed. She opened her eyes to see Fitz hovering over her.  
"What am I doing here?"  
"Thank God you're okay." He took her hand.  
"Fitz..."  
"You collapsed and fell down the stairs but you're fine."  
She was fine. She suddenly looked down at her stomach, waiting for something to move. "And what about the baby? Is the baby okay?"  
Fitz was about to tell her when Andrew burst into the room. "Mellie..." He acknowledged Fitz' presence in the room and walked towards Mellie to kneel down next to her bed. "I'm so glad you're awake."  
"Andrew is the baby fine?"  
"Mellie all that matters is that you're alright..."  
She got upset. "Why won't anybody answer my question!?"  
Fitz spoke now. "Mels, they did everything they could. I'm sorry." He looked towards Andrew. "Truly sorry."  
"Get out. The both of you. Get out." She knew it wasn't their fault and that she was being irrational but she was angry.  
Andrew stood up. "Mellie please, you don't have to do this alone."  
"In want to be alone." She watched the door shut once the men left. She grabbed the small pillow by her side and pressed her face into it. She muffled her cries.

AN: _*breathe*


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up crying uncontrollably. She kept saying, "it's gone. I'm sorry."

Fitz woke up from his nap once he heard her screams.

He held her down and tried to calm her down. "Mels, it's okay it's just a bad dream."

"It's gone!"

"What is?"

"The baby...it's gone. I didn't take care of it and now it's gone."

"Mellie please calm down. The baby is fine. You're fine. You had a little bit of bleeding but they got it under control. You're baby is fine."

She looked at him confused and then she looked at her stomach. "It's fine. It didn't die?"

"No." He smiled to her. "The Universe is not that cruel." Perhaps it was, but she had already lost a son. She had enough.

She started smiling. "Where's Andrew?"

He cringed at his name, but it was expected. "He's aware of the situation and he'll be here as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She meant it. He was being surprisingly grown up about the entire situation.

"The Doctor said you'd be in bed rest for a couple of weeks just to make sure the baby doesn't go in distress."

"A couple of weeks?" It sounded like infinity for a woman like Mellie.

"Yeah, I know but at least you'll be okay. The both of you will be okay."

"Yeah. You're right." She let out a sigh of relieve.

There was an awkward silence that was broken when Fitz noticed that Mellie was staring at him.

"For a moment there I... I know I'm going to sound like a horrible person

But for a moment there I almost hoped it didn't make it. I felt terrible but if this baby didn't exist it somehow makes you and Andrew less real for me. This baby is going to be a constant reminder of where it all finally ended."

Mellie wasn't Judgmental because she had done her share of cringe-worthy things. "It finally ended when you fell in love with another woman."

He wanted to deny it, but he didn't.

"It ended when I couldn't tell you the truth and I let you walk away from me and into the arms of these women. Temporary women. But you fell in love with one of them. Suddenly she wasn't so temporary anymore." She looked him straight in the eye. "And Fitz for a while I considered Olivia temporary too and I was willing to wait it out and for you to come back home. Come back to me, but you never did. So I stopped waiting and Andrew found me. He made me his home. That man has loved me in ways that I had forgotten a woman could be loved. So Andrew and I is not a ploy to piss you off, it's not a childish fling. He loves me and I'm not fighting it. I refuse to fight it because the love I have for you has only brought me pain and I've finally had enough. In some way I will always love you, that I can't help but I'm going to let Andrew love me and in time allow myself to adore him." She smiled to herself. "Im really looking forward to that."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Without hesitation she replied. "I'm sure."

three months had passed and she had 1 ½ month to go. Her belly was round and her temper very hormonal.

She tried to avoid Fitz out of consideration. It wasn't his child so she felt like he shouldn't have to put up with all of her hormones. But someone had to and that someone was the very sweet, loving Andrew who catered to her every need; of course every gesture he did had to be credited to Fitz to the media.

She watched as Andrew napped on the couch. It was late and he looked very peaceful.

She sat next to him and softly ran her hand through his hair.

It so happened that Andrew was a very light sleeper. He felt her hand on his hair and enjoyed the soft move not of her hands. He placed one hand on her stomach.

" I didn't mean to wake you." She continued playing with his hair.

"It's okay, I've napped enough for today." He sat up on the couch. "How is my little cub doing?"

"it seems to enjoy kicking a lot. I think we have a future soccer player in our hands." She laughed.

He looked down at her stomach. "Hey you'll be out soon, meanwhile don't give her a hard time."

She looked down at her stomach. "Yes, you're daddy is already giving me a hard time." She laughed.

He kissed her very softly. "I've missed you so much.'

She let out a sigh. "Me too. So much." He let fell back on the couch and she cuddled him.

"When you're president, we'll be able to hold hands in public." He kissed her again. "Do that in public. We won't have to hide this anymore."

"Thank you for sharing my dream." He supported her full on and she loved him for it. They lay there in silence absorbing the enormity of their relationship. This was it. They made each other happy and damn it they were going to make it.

AN: perhaps I'm not Shonda? Really y'all reviews are love. Oh and there's this little thing going on called the WORLD CUP and when you add in school and work I don't have a lot of free time so updates will be slow and I do apologize but if you happen to "twitter know me" feel free to get on my behind about it and ill probably update faster tehhehe anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: really short update, but school's out so hopefully I get more time. Thanks to Morgan (gladiator4liv) for reminding me to update. x

She woke up in the middle of the night sweating. She reached over to turn on the beside lamp and looked around. She saw Fitz sleeping on the couch. The pain wouldn't stop and she didn't want to wake him, after all it wasn't his child. She struggled to reach for the phone and when she finally got it she dropped it. "damn it!"  
Her voice woke him up. "Mels, Are you okay?" He rushed to her side. "You're sweating."  
"I think..." A sharp pain shot down her spine and through her core. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
"The baby is coming! Okay breathe in and out and I'll be right back." He left the room for a few minutes and brought Martha with him. "I know you prepared for "at home birth" but since it came early I was thinking we can just bring you to a hospital.  
"No, it hurts but I can still do this. I just need..." She yelled again. "ANDREW!"  
He took a deep breath and tried to remember that they were now an item just as much as Olivia and himself. "I'll call him."  
"thank you."  
He left the room and Martha who had left to fetch some supplies, reentered.  
The older woman looked at her. "Are you ready."  
She wanted to wait for Andrew but the contractions were to close together. "Yes, yes."

Fitz called Andrew but didn't know whether or not he should or if he was allowed to re-enter the room. He figured the staff would talk if he didn't so he pushed the door open. She saw her screaming and Martha yelling "push" and he remembered the times she had given birth to his children. It was almost instinct to walk towards her, give her a kiss on the forehead and hold her hand through it but before he could act on instinct Andrew came running into the room and took the spot. He took a step back.  
He watched as he told her he loved her and held her hand. He suddenly felt the need to leave the room, so he did.

Andrew kissed her head and whispered "You did it" as Martha brought the baby over to the bathing tub.  
Once the baby was washed. She handed Mellie the baby. "It's a boy." Martha was well aware of the situation between the president and his wife so she made sure to tell them that the president went to go do something very important upon the request of his wife. She left it at that and closed the door once everybody had exited.

Mellie looked at the sweet baby boy in her hands. "He's beautiful." She smiled at the baby she was holding.  
"Of course he is, he's your son." She looked up at him and smiled again.  
"What are we going to name him?"  
Without hesitation she said "Nicholas."  
He let a tear fall down his cheek. "I like that."  
She held his hand. "You better, I mean you did pick it out." She teased."We can spell it "N-I-k-o-l-a-s" to avoid any suspicion from the public."  
"Yes of course, I'm just happy to be a part of this." He kissed the baby's head again. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."


	9. Chapter 9

There's only going to be at most 2 more chapters to this. Thanks for reading. oh and im awful at replying to your reviews but just know I read them and I appreciate the feedback y'all.

3 and a half years later

Fitz walked into the Garden where he knew he would find Mellie. He quietly asked "Are you ready for tomorrow?" and took a seat next to her.

She was startled but responded with an audible "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"How long do you think we have to wait to tell the public we're getting a divorce? Months? Maybe a year? I mean in order for it to be believable we would still have to live together and then separate." She kept thinking.

"Maybe six months or so. Are you thinking of running for presidency?"

"In 4 years yes." She smiled because she was happy he believed in her.

"I'll be by your side." He took her hand. "I mean in a supportive way."

"I know, thank you. I know you wanted to move back to Asheville for a while but Andrew can't move yet and since I have to remain married to you for a bit longer, I thought you could move there later on."

"You want us to live in California for a while?"

"Yes." She answered hopefully.

"Alright. We'll do that." He had given her hell for 15 years and it was time he made it all up to her. He wanted her happy even if it wasn't with him.

Their relationship for the past three years had been that of good friends and they had a mutual understanding.

Fitz had broken up with Olivia and Mellie had felt bad for leaving him alone but for once she had to look out for herself. "I hope you two hash it out and even if you don't, I hope you're happy."

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you." He loved Liv and Liv loved him but it wasn't their time.

"We need to discuss Teddy and Nikolas. Karen wants to continue her studies where she is right now and I'm okay with that. She's independent."

"I wanted for us to have share custody. No court involved. You get them for certain days and I get him for the others. Obviously it's different for Nikolas because Andrew wants to adopt him. It's important to him. She looked at him to read his expression. "We'll meet up for family time as often as we can. I want you in their lives and in mine too."

That sounded great to him. "What about Andrew? What role does he play in this? If he adopts only Nikolas the media will put two and two together."

"Well Teddy is young but he knows who his father is and I would never try to make him think otherwise and Nikolas at his young age calls you 'dada' but he's young so when he's old enough I'll explain. Andrew wants us to settle this like a team. I don't want to kick you out and neither does he. I'll talk to Andrew about the adoption."

The thought of Teddy someday calling Andrew 'father' bothered him but Andrew must feel the same way with Nikolas calling him 'dada' too so he let it go. "I'll do my best."

Mellie was ready to move out of the white house and ready to begin a new life. She looked over to the gates where she saw a limo parked waiting for her and took a deep sigh. She looked over where he saw Fitz standing with Cyrus. She walked over so they could leave together.

He took her hand and held Nikola's little toddler hands with the other.

Mellie took Teddy's hand with the other hand. They got in the limo headed to the airport to their new home in California. Andrew would soon follow.

*7 months later*

Mellie and Fitz had finally come out and told the public about their pending divorce. They were no longer the Potus and the Flotus so their lives weren't scrutinized as much. There were a lot of rumors and a lot of them were true but they were all dealt with. It took a lot of work to convince the public that they hadn't remained together just for the presidency but they did what had to be done in order to guarantee Mellie's chance at running for presidency. Turns out they could manage their crisis without Ms. Pope.

Fitz decided to remain in California for the first six months with Mellie.

Andrew didn't move in with Mellie immediately. They saw each other everyday and they hoped that their friendship (as seen by the public) would be welcomed.

It took nearly a year to transition from friends to lovers. They both endured a lot of rumors. The media of course thought that Mellie had been cheating all along, to which Fitz responded with "throughout our entire marriage she had never cheated on me. She had always been loyal even if I wasn't. Her relationship with former VP Nichols was a natural development. They've always been close friends and since I am no longer in the picture, rightfully so may I add, I am happy for their relationship." A year and a half had done him some good. He had learned to appreciate the people in his life and he was thankful for Mellie for letting him be a huge part of their life and he knew she was happy with Andrew so he supported them publicly.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: second to last chapter to this fic. i hope it do them justice. x

4 years later

She looked at the podium. She took a step forward and took a deep breath. All her hard work had paid off. Over 20 years of struggles had all led to this moment. She looked at the man standing next to the podium waiting for her.  
She looked at the audience from a distance and started walking towards the podium. She immediately took Andrew's hand and gave him a hug.

Maintaining the embrace, he whispered to her. "Congratulations, Madame president. I love you." He kissed her and gave her a look. A look of love, admiration and pride.

She whispered "I love you more" before turning back to face the crowd.

She noticed Fitz was front row and center wearing a proud grin. He waved at her. She nodded and took another breath before addressing the audience.

"Good evening." The rest was a blur for her. She spoke of the great plans she had for America. She meant every word. Her presidency would be one of hard work and unbroken promises. She had the greatest team, beginning with her husband; Andrew Nichols.

Prior to this speech and the dozen more that followed she had been at her inauguration. A surreal moment. She stood there with Andrew by her side, repeating the oath and trying to hold back the tears. She made it. She finally made it. She enjoyed the first inaugural ball where she held Andrew close like a lifeline. She knew he was there for her and that, above all, he was her biggest supporter.

The first song ended and Fitz made his way to them.

"Good evening Madame president." He looked over to Andrew and shook his hand.

"Fitz!" She hadn't seen him in weeks. He had gone down south to campaign for her. She walked forward, without hesitation and hugged him. "I'm so glad you made it. Thank you."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Congratulations Mels." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

Olivia walked towards them. Seven years later and they were all on speaking terms. "Congratulations Mellie. I'm sorry!" She corrected herself."it's Madame president now" she laughed. They weren't best friends but they were amicable. "Andrew! Great to see you. You two will make a great team."

"Thank you Olivia." He smiled at her.

Olivia looked over to Fitz and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." It was their simple way of saying so much and they both knew it.

"Home" by Michael Buble began playing. Olivia broke eye contact with Fitz and looked at Andrew. "Can I have this dance?" Andrew took her hand.

Fitz looked at Mellie before pulling her in close for a dance.  
"You miss her." She commented.

"Olivia? It's more of a longing."

"You miss her." She repeated.

"It's been seven years and yes I think of her once in a while but it doesn't hurt anymore."

"And yet you've both remained single."

"Because I've been busy and I don't have time to date." Excuses. They were all excuses.  
Mellie let go of him. "Go get her. Stop being a child and go get her. NOW you can have Olivia. When you couldn't have her because you were married you were all over her, and now that you're single, you're acting shy." She shook her head. "Go get her." She let out a laugh. "Plus I want to go back to dancing with Andrew. You're a great dancer and all but you're no Andrew." She laughed.

Fitz kissed her cheeks and rushed over to break it up between Andrew and Liv.

"I need to take care of a few things here Andrew. Mels is waiting for you."

Andrew was more than happy to head over to where Mels was waiting for him. He opened his arms wide and took her in it.

"You played Cupid I see." He nuzzled into her neck.

"They're just being idiots." She laughed.

"How many more balls do we have to go to?" He looked at her suggestively.

"I was thinking one more..." Andrew pouted.

"Andrew, I've only been to one ball...stop looking at me like that!" She was tired but she wanted to go to this ball in particular because some of her favorite musical acts would be performing.

"Mellie..."

"Just one more and then you can take me home." She smirked. "You can literally TAKE ME."

He pulled her closer. "Deal." He knew they were in public but he kissed her in the most innapropiate way he could.

"You realize that will be in the news tomorrow morning?"

"Good. Start your presidency on the front page." He shrugged.

They ended up going to two more balls before making their way home. She walked into the bathroom. She kicked off her shoes and took off the pins holding her hair back. She had never been so tired in her life.

Andrew walked in. "You look exhausted." He pointed out.

"Yeah I am...how's the kids?" She turned around and gestured for him to unzip her dress.

"In their rooms, breathing rare air as they sleep." He said proudly. She felt his cold fingers Graze down her back.

"They'll get used to it." She smiled and stepped out of the dress.

"Do you know what I'll never get used to?" And just like that his mind was somewhere else. Listen, it wasn't that he was a horn dog or he was sex crazed. He genuinely couldn't keep his hand off her and they had been together, partly in secret, for years. He never thought he would love someone like this and yet Mellie has proven him wrong. The thing is, she didn't even realize how much he loves her.

Mellie unzipped her own bra. Not in a gesture of seduction, just merely for the fact that she was going to shower. They were a couple now, and that's what couples do; they change next to each other. She innocently threw the bra in the hamper. "What?"

He watched her take an elastic from one of the drawers and pulled her hair in a high, messy bun.  
"I'll never get used to you." He pulled her close by the waist. "The way you smile when Teddy &amp; Nikolas give you a hug. The way you've changed as a mother. The way you allow me to share this life with you and make me feel comfortable. Let's be honest, it would be real easy for a man to feel uncomfortable with his wife being Madame president. You know that whole machismo thing, but you've managed to make me feel part of a team, as a parent, a colleague and as your partner in life. So I will never get used to breathing your air. Your air is rare. You stand tall amongst all the pain. You loved yourself through the pain and you allowed me to love you and that's the greatest thing anyone has done for me." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you now probably even more than I loved you two decades ago." He pulled her in and buried her head on his chest. He was very aware that she was partially naked but he genuinely just wanted to hug her. All night she was stolen away to speak with dozens of people and he didn't get a chance to just hold her with no rush.

Mellie didn't cry often. She had trained herself years ago to hold back tears. Now all that training seemed to fade away because her husband was the sweetest, most dedicated man she could ask for. She wrapped her arms around him tight and simply let the tears fall. Over two decades of pure bullshit had led to this moment and she couldn't be happier. She moved her mouth really close to his ear.

"I love you too Andrew Nichols. So, so much and I'm grateful you made your way into my life." She pulled away from him to look at him. She finally made proper eye contact with him for the first time throughout the entire night. "I love you and don't you ever forget that. No matter what happens in this presidency, our relationship is first." She moved in to kiss him. They didn't know whether to kiss or smile so they did both.

He was still wearing his suit. Mellie removed his tie. " I feel slightly under dressed." She joked.

"Yeah me too." He unceremoniously removed his tie, jacket, shirt and pants. "Much better."

*to be continued*


	11. Chapter 11

Final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. xo feel free to twitter (Bellskatic) or pm with questions etc.

Mellie looked at him, giggling slightly as he undressed. That's something she'll never get used to. He's something she'll never get used to. But at least that means she'll never get tired of him either. "Come here." She whispered, holding out her arms. Andrew walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her petite body, and softly kissing her lips. The kiss is purely innocent, and lasts a few seconds before Mellie pulls away and looks up at him. "Would you like to celebrate?" She asked, and Andrew's face lit up.

Of course he wanted to celebrate. He'd been wanting to celebrate all night. He'd been trying to get her home since the first ball they'd attended. Finally, he had her home, and he had her in his arms. He was definitely ready to celebrate. He nodded eagerly and Mellie giggled, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him closer to her. She kissed him deeply and it didn't take long before Andrew slipped his tongue into her mouth, and his hand into her panties. Mellie pushed her hips against his hand and Andrew chuckled softly, his fingers exploring her womanhood.

He pulled away from her, looking into her bright eyes as he slipped a finger inside of her. They didn't break eye contact as Mellie's mouth dropped, and she stared into his eyes, letting out a gasp. She didn't say anything, and Andrew pulled his finger out of her, causing her to whine. He chuckled once more, shaking his head as he started to bring his finger to his mouth. Mellie intercepted, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand to her, wrapping her mouth around his finger and sucking on it. Andrew grinned as he watched her, taking his free hand and pulling her panties off.

"Lie down." He told her, his voice erotic and sultry.

Mellie pouted. "But the floor's cold..." She whined and Andrew just laughed.

"Fine. You can pleasure yourself." He suggested and Mellie immediately got down on the floor, causing Andrew to laugh once more. He followed suit, getting down after her and watching as she laid down. He let her get situated before he slipped a finger in her again, moving it slowly before he leaned down and breathed hot air on her, causing her hips to jerk. He stayed there for a second, mainly to torture her, before leaning in further and stroking his tongue up and down. A loud moan escaped his wife's lips, and he grinned to himself, moving his finger as his mouth explored her.

Mellie dug her heel into his back, noises continuously coming out of her mouth. She reached down, pushing his head closer to her and he groaned, feeling his erection pressing against his boxer briefs. He wanted so badly to stroke himself, but the focus was on Mellie right now. He lapped at her wetness and she began to tighten up around his finger, whines and moans coming out of her mouth. "Oh Andrew...Oh God, Andrewwww." She moaned as she came, her body shaking as Andrew continued on moving his finger in and out of her, and sucking on her most sensitive spot. Mellie pushed his head away from her, trying to catch her breath.

"Holy...Oh shit..." She whispered in between breaths, sitting up with her back against the shower door. Andrew grinned, his face glistening with her juices, and Mellie couldn't help but laugh as she looked at him. "Come here, baby." She told him and he wasted no time in moving over toward her and kissing her deeply. She removed his last remaining article of clothing and Andrew laid her back down on the ground, making sure that her head was on top of the rug on the floor.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked and she nodded, looking up at him. "Are you sure? I can carry you to the bed if you're not..."

Mellie shook her head. "I'm okay." She told him, smiling up at him as he took his member into his hand, stroking it and letting out a moan. He slowly guided himself into her and the two of them became one. Mellie wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her body with his, the two of them keeping at a slow and steady pace. Neither were in the mood for a quick fuck, this was passionate love making that they both loved experiencing with one another.

Andrew leaned down and kissed her lips, kissing her deeply as he moved in and out of her. Mellie moaned into his mouth and he smiled into the kiss, running his hands through her hair as they moved together. Mellie opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling back at him as she placed her hands on his face, pulling him closer to her. Within minutes, they were both reaching their peak, and neither of them had increased the pace. Mellie came first, moaning quietly against Andrew's lips, and Andrew followed right after, looking into Mellie's eyes as he released into her. They rode out their climaxes and Andrew pulled out of her, collapsing on the floor next to her. She rolled over on her side, wrapping her arm around his sweaty chest and smiling. "I love you, Andrew Nichols." She told him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Mellie Nichols." He responded, smiling as he watched her stand up and turn on the shower.

Mellie woke up before Andrew. It had been a long night and she let him sleep. After a shower, she headed downstairs to the dining room where she found Nikolas and Teddy playing, with Martha near by.

"Good morning." She sang. She bent down to give the boys a kiss. "Come on it's time for breakfast."  
She picked up Nikolas while Martha assisted Teddy. While the boys eat, Mellie looked at her watch impatiently. She should be here by now.

Twenty minutes later. Andrew walked downstairs, still not showered. She loved when he looked like this. He walked over to the boys to give them a kiss good morning and walked over to Mellie to so the same. Of course he made a meal out of it.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Your schedule was clear until 12:30 so I didn't see the need." She smiled to him.

Just as Mellie was handing the bowl of fruit to Andrew, she walked in.

She observed the family setting. The happiness. "Hello mom."

Mellie got up as quick as she could and walked over to her daughter. Hugging her she said "Karen! You made it!"

"I'm really sorry I couldn't make it yesterday."

"That's okay, it was a bunch of speeches and balls anyway..." She smiled at her lovingly. She missed her daughter. Things had been hard since Jerry had died and since the divorce but they were finally at place where they had both reached a solace.

"Congratulations, Madame President. I was sure you would win. There was no one else with your smarts, experience and wit."

"Thank you." she could tell she meant every word. Come on, join us."

They headed to the table where Karen said hello to the boys and Andrew. This is what she wanted every morning to look like. She was glad Andrew never stopped calling, she was glad they fought for this.


End file.
